All He Ever Wanted
by OfLoveAndLust
Summary: A short oneshot fic I wrote about Harry and Ginny and their love for one another.


1All He Ever Wanted

All her ever wanted was Ginny Weasley. Ever since he first met her he knew he wanted to end up being with her. When she would pass him in the hallways at Hogwarts, she would always give him a small, shy smile. All her ever wanted was to hold her in his arms when she needed him the most. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to love her. As the years went on and they got older, times changed, and people changed, Harry still wanted Ginny. When the war had been going on and all her feared was for her safety. He wanted the war to end not just because the wizarding world would be free from Voldemort, but then he would know Ginny would be safe. That one day at The Burrow when he was twenty two and she was twenty one, celebrating her twenty first birthday, they shared a bottle of red wine. Ginny had gotten drunk that night and Harry took care of her. He even slept beside her the whole night. And when morning came, Ginny rolled over to meet his green eyes staring back at her. That morning she smiled a different smile. And ever since that day they have been inseparable. Now six years later, they awake to each other every morning. That same smile crosses Ginnys lips every single day.

"Good morning love." Harry whispers in her ear. Ginny gives a breathy giggle and kisses his nose.

"Good morning to you dear."

"Have I ever told you about the day I fell in love with you?" He asks, leaning up on his elbow, looking down into her angelic face. She shakes her head no but she has a knowing look on her face.

"It was Christmas during my sixth year at Hogwarts and your fifth year. You bought me that broomstick upkeep kit and I bought you that gold locket you still wear around your neck every day. When you kissed me on the cheek for thanks, a spark lit up behind my eyes. And I knew instantly.. I knew that I loved you." He told the story to her once again. She lay there, listening intently as if it was her first time to hear it.

"And that was the same day I fell in love with you." She answered. Harrys heart still skips a beat every time he hears her say that. He leans down and kisses her rosy lips.

"I love you Ginny Potter." He whispers against her lips.

"And I love you Harry Potter." She whispers back, her hands running through his raven colored hair. Their lips touch once again. They break apart from hearing the sounds of little feet running on the hard wood floor.

"It seems our daughter and son are awake." Ginny says grinning towards the door.

"Yes it does." Harry says, laying his head down to rest on her chest. He listens to her heart beat in rhythm.

"One, two, three..." Ginny quietly counts down. On the count of three, two sets of knocks erupt on the wooden door to their bedroom.

"Mummy! Daddy! It's time to get up! We're hungry!" A little girls voice yells through the thick door.

"Yes we're hungry! Get up!" Now a little boys voice yells through the door. Harry and Ginny laugh soundly.

"See I told you they were awake!" The little girls voice said again. Giggling broke out between the two siblings.

"I suppose we better get up before Lily and James decide to make their own breakfast." Ginny says to her husband. Harry looks up into her eyes and smirks.

"Are you sure you want to get up. We could fool them into thinking we are still asleep." He said kissing her neck. Ginny giggled.

"But darling they already heard us laughing." Ginny said softly, lightly scratching her nails over Harrys back. He let out a low growl.

"Gin you know not to do that if you _really_ want to get up." Harry said, capturing her lips with his. Ginny melted into him instantly. He always had that effect on her. As much as they wanted to stay in bed, the constant knocking at their door made them get up. Ginny threw on her dressing gown and walked over to the door. Before opening it she looked back at Harry smiled that wonderful smile that melted Harrys heart.

"I love you." She mouthed.

"I love you." He mouthed back. She winked at him, unlocked the door, and opened it. She bent down to hug her children and followed them into the kitchen, laughing and already talking about Barbies and Hogwarts. Harry laid there for moment longer. He had to be the most luckiest man in the world. He had a beautiful wife who he loved with all his heart, and two wonderful children who he also loved with all his heart. But most of all he was with the Ginny. He was with all her ever wanted.

The End


End file.
